


Through time and space

by Melie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: frenchdrabble, Doctor Who References, Drabble, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouse 13 a récemment reçu une machine qui ne facilite pas tout à fait la vie de ses agents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through time and space

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Non, je te dis que ce n'est pas celui-là.  
\- Et voilà, Miss je-sais-tout a encore frappé...  
\- Pete...  
\- Hey, vous deux, ça vous dirait de la mettre en veilleuse ? On peut plus travailler tranquillement ici... »

Les deux agents baissèrent la tête vers le sol de verre juste à temps pour voir Claudia se remettre à ses bidouillages juste en-dessous d'eux.

« Tu vas nous envoyer à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Chuchota Myka. Ou pire encore, à la mauvaise époque !  
\- Mais je te dis que c'est ce bouton là, je le sens bien ! Et puis, TARDIS m'aime bien, elle nous ferait pas ce coup là !  
\- Pete, tu parles de notre... moyen de transport comme si c'était une personne.  
\- Attention, tu vas la froisser ! »

Le téléphone sonna. Sans doute Artie, pour savoir où ils en étaient. Il ne serait certainement pas ravi de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décollé. Pete profita de l'inattention passagère de sa partenaire pour abaisser le levier. Myka protesta immédiatement, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer arriver au bon endroit.

Depuis que Mrs. Frederic avait équipé Warehouse 13 d'un TARDIS, les choses auraient dû aller en se simplifiant. Fini les longues heures de trajets, et grâce à la machine à remonter le temps, trouver les artefacts relevait (un peu) moins d'une course contre la montre. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils maîtrisent l'engin.

Ce qui, nota Myka en ouvrant la porte sur Mars, était encore loin, très loin d'être le cas.

« … eh bien, fit Pete, au moins, cette fois, on est dans le bon système solaire... ? »


End file.
